


Eyes Wide Shut

by MiaSanStars



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaSanStars/pseuds/MiaSanStars





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bayermund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayermund/gifts).



Jay taps her against her thigh impatiently. "Mats for the last time where are we going?" 

"Patience, love. I told you, just a nice little picnic." He tells his girlfriend with a smirk. 

"We drove all this way for a picnic? Are you kidding me?"

"Well it's a special place I found when I used to live up here"

"Why did you never mention it to me whilst we were here?"

"Never really had the time to go" he lies. And he's such a good liar. "Right, time to close your eyes now" he chirps, and luckily she's still got no idea. 

"This is so stupid" she huffs and over dramatically glues her eyes shut. 

"Aww come on, even little Benni has his eyes shut" he glances around at their baby son in the back.

"He's asleep because your droning on and singing bored him"

"I'll let that one slide" he said says softly, but Jay knows she's in for it later. 

It's a good 15 minutes before Mats stops the car and immediately the baby wakes up. Jay goes to open her eyes but Mats stops her.

"No no I'll see to him" he leans over and scoops up the baby from the car seat.

Jay hears him get out of the car and go to the boot, faffing around with something whilst trying to soothe the cries of the baby. 

"Need a hand?" A familiar voice asks cheekily. Mats spins around quickly, knocking his head on the edge of the boot which causes baby Benni to laugh. 

"Marco! Keep it down" he sighs, rubbing his throbbing head, "Err can you take Benni for me?" 

Marco takes the child and smiles. They're all in on it. "And what shall I do with him?" he asks quietly. 

"Just...anyone who's not training or playing" Mats says frantically trying to dig a kitbag out of the boot. When he turns around he can already see Marco walking off, bouncing the baby in his arms as he goes. Then he turns his attention back to Jay, who is still sitting in the front with her eyes closed. 

"Come on, noodle" he takes her hand and guides her out of the car. 

"Who was that you were talking too?" she asks as they begin to walk. 

"Hmm? Oh just the grounds keeper" he lies. 

"Where's Benni?"

"Right here" he lies again, thinking this is oh so easy. They walk a little more until the ground feels different under her feet. 

"Are we here now?"

"Yes"

"Can I open my eyes?" 

"Depends. Do you still hate me?"

"I never did..I was just hurt and.."

"Open" he murmurs and she does.

At first she cannot really see anything, her vision is blurred slightly from having her eyes closed so long. "Where are we?" 

"Hmm I think you should be able to tell me that"

The sound of a whistle in the distance brings her to her senses. She can see them all crowded around one with a small bundle in his arms, cooing and being silly. 

"Mats I...you did this..."

"Shhh" he hushes her, "You'll need this" he hands her the kitbag. Her eyes widen in realisation. 

"You...I...going to play...here?"

"Oh come on, you think I'd take you play at Bayern?" He smirks, and the smile on her face is all he needs to know he's done good. 

Jay can't say anything, she throws her arms around him, kissing his neck gently. "Thank you...I love you...so so much". And she laughs then. Over his shoulder she can see Benni laughing as Lukasz throws him up and expertly catches him. 

"You should get changed, love" Mats mumbles low into her ear and rubs his beard across her soft cheek, "They'll be waiting for you"

Mats will never get over the sight of his girlfriend walking out in his old jersey, smiling uncontrollably as she joins his former teammates. They welcome her with fondness, they were her friends and they still are. He bounces Benni up and down on his knee and leans his head down to the baby's ear. 

"Shall I let you in on a little secret?" The way Benni giggles and flaps his arms can only be a yes. 

"We are going to go on a picnic after your mummy finishes here. I didn't lie about that did I?" He reaches into his pocket, finding a little box and holding it in front of the baby. 

"And remember when we talked about this?" Benni gurgles and reaches out to the box with his small and chubby fingers, "I kept my promise there too, didn't I?"


End file.
